Cigarette
by Esquisse
Summary: Aussi sûrement que la mer capricieuse anéantissait la roche en déclin, il allait la détruire. "Aimer à loisir, aimer et mourir." "Tu es ma cigarette". Fred/Hermione, petit OS.


Un petit OS écrit cette nuit, insomniaque que je suis sur un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : Fred et Hermione.

Cet OS signe mon entrée dans le clan de ceux qui écrivent sur Harry Potter ! :D (OUAAAIS !)

En parlant de Fred/Hermione, c'est la magnifique fiction : "Ce que l'on apprend pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard" qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ces deux personnages.

Je ne me lancerai pas tout de suite dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur eux deux (j'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes autres fictions) mais qui sait, peut-être un jour :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling, je ne fais que les utiliser

En écrivant cet OS, j'écoutais en boucle "_Carolina in my mind_" de James Taylor et "_The End_" de The Doors. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne musique d'ambiance pour cet OS mais je trouve que le contraste rend bien :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>"Tu es ma cigarette"<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle avançait péniblement dans la pénombre. L'herbe fraiche parsemée de rosée matinale meurtrissait ses pieds blanchâtres plus que de raison. Le vent soufflait autour d'elle, faisant soupirer les feuilles des arbres comme des âmes en peine. Au loin, la fumée âcre de leur feu de camp se dispersait vers l'horizon, tâchant l'aurore pourpre de reflets grisâtres. Ses cheveux d'encre s'emmêlaient autour de son visage, lui détériorant la vue du spectacle sublime de l'aube sur l'océan.<p>

Elle s'assit sur un rocher, admirant la mer capricieuse percuter son éternel ennemi rocheux avec l'aide de son acolyte le vent fugitif. Les traces de leur combat ancestral restaient gravées dans la pierre abimée. La mer repartait pour revenir avec plus de force, dépouillant la roche de plus en plus, pour finir par la détruire entièrement. Ce spectacle lui rappela le paradoxe de sa propre vie. Vie qui n'existait que par et pour Fred. A la manière de l'océan sur la pierre, Fred n'avait cessé d'ébranler sa platitude. Inconstant, joueur, volage, il l'avait brisé plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle restait, ancrée comme la roche face à l'aube, attendant les nouveaux assauts de sa seule amante la mer destructrice, espérant la nouvelle aube pour un spectacle grandiose.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la mer. Elle réprima un soupir de bien être. Un bruit à côté d'elle la fit se retourner légèrement. C'était une jeune fille d'environ son âge, surement une moldue du village voisin. La jeune fille s'assit sur un rocher non loin d'Hermione, faisant pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

Elle sortit une cigarette de son manteau élimé et l'enflamma avec une allumette. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer tirer dessus, aspirant la nicotine comme une bouffée salvatrice. Elle imaginait déjà ses poumons s'embraser de substances nocives quand la jeune fille recracha la fumée, observant en même temps qu'Hermione les sillons blanchâtres qu'elle traçait dans le ciel écarlate.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement vers Hermione et lui demanda si elle en voulait une. Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas, préférant continuer son exploration du ciel matinal. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin de certains moldus d'attenter ainsi à leur vie. Elle avait vu assez d'horreur pour comprendre à quel point la vie était précieuse, pour ne pas la gâcher avec de vulgaires substituts destructeurs. Elle resta un moment assise près de la jeune fille. Elles observaient silencieusement la renaissance de l'astre chatoyant qui déversait sa lumière bienveillante sur les visages de ses deux admiratrices mutines.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin de l'océan, Hermione soupira et commença à se lever, silencieusement. Un bras l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Fred s'assit derrière elle et mis ses jambes autour d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il posa son visage contre son cou, chatouillant l'épaule de la jeune fille par ses respirations paisibles. Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers l'endroit où était auparavant la jeune moldue. Elle était partie, laissant son mégot de cigarette continuer de déverser sa fumée opalescente sur la roche humide.

Fred entremêla ses doigts fins dans ceux d'Hermione et observa à son tour l'océan s'attaquer avec hargne aux rochers inébranlables, déversant des flots d'écume. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, deux solitaires au bout du monde, deux âmes meurtries par les pertes de la guerre, deux enfants innocents ayant grandi trop vite.

Fred retourna brusquement Hermione et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il posa ses lèvres aussi doucement qu'une plume sur les siennes, abimées par le froid. Il passa doucement sa langue sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour en demander l'accès. Hermione l'embrassa alors fiévreusement, accrochant ses petites mains aux cheveux désordonnés du rouquin, s'embrasant du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mains caressant son dos, de leurs jambes entremêlées comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Ses sens s'électrisaient, transformant sa vision en délire euphorique et ses frissons en tremblements. Fred sourit contre ses lèvres en s'éloignant doucement mais en gardant ses doigts agrippés fermement sur les hanches de la jeune fille. C'est en observant l'abime émeraude de ses yeux rieurs qu'elle comprit :

- « Tu es ma cigarette », souffla t-elle.

Fred plissa les yeux en souriant, dégageant tendrement une mèche des cheveux de la brune derrière son oreille.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mione ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se releva, lui prenant la main avant de retourner vers le camp que les Weasley, Harry et elle avaient montés près de la mer dans les Highlands pour leurs vacances familiales.

Ils descendaient main dans la main la pente rocheuse pendant que George faisait de grands signes à son double du haut de son balai pour lui proposer une partie de Quidditch matinale. Fred embrassa doucement Hermione avant de courir joyeusement vers son jumeau.

Oui, il était sa cigarette, sa bouffée d'oxygène salvatrice, celui qui s'éclipsait telle une fumée opalescente et insaisissable dans l'air et qui emplissait ses poumons de nicotine devastatrice. Il était sa drogue, son héroïne, son addiction pure et simple. Il était plus merveilleux que n'importe quel lever de soleil sur l'horizon marin et plus destructeur que n'importe quel mage noir. Car aussi sûrement que la roche s'effritait progressivement sous les assauts de l'océan, Fred allait la détruire.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


End file.
